–––– Plain Black ––––
by xMiKKix
Summary: Ahem , Kunnichiwaa Minna-san thiz iz kinda my first shot in fanfictioning , so yeah ... plz rate message and tell me what do you think D and btw english iz not my original language , so gomensai i know its not great enjoy


**––––• (-• ****Plain Black •-) •––––**

**【 Entry - エントリ 】**

**Everything was meaningless now ~**

**A lot of people feared death , but I feared living ...**

**I couldn't face The fact That I won't be seeing Itachi when I go back to the hideout.**

**Not seeing him there, in his usual chair,**

**threatening Deidara's about 72 hours of pain with his Gengetsu;**

**poking my forehead-it always annoyed me; or wining over me when gambling,**

**but now AS I think about it , I'm missing it …**

**I always drag him to play with me, but I always end up losing, still it didn't bother me...**

**I bet that Kakazu is stealing all of his money right now ~**

**Now as I think about it, Kakazu is dead too ...**

**It Gives me a sad feeling. Everything has changed. Everyone has changed too and all we can do is to stare at each other in dead silence ...**

**"BAKA!!, couldn't you find a better place to hide? Unn!! "**

**But, Deidara didn't change...**

**I wasn't really hiding. I think that cliff isn't that hidden. It was too beautiful to be true. The moon was so full. It looked huge from where I was sitting; the sound of the flowing river was so calming; and the nature was so understanding. I wonder why I didn't notice such beauty before ~**

**"Damn it!! Why are you looking for me in the first place? ", I said complaining.**

**"Just to make sure you won't kill yourself ", he said smirking.**

**"Idiot you know that I can't do that? ", I said frowning.**

**"I mean seriously does Itachi means that much to you? ", he murmured ~**

**"It's not just Itachi, it's ... everything!!! "**

**My tone was starting to become a bit sad, and lower THAN I wished ~**

**" will , you should've seen that coming"**

**"Maybe I was just in denial "**

**I hugged my knees to my chest and stared at Deidara with A blank face,**

**And of course he was clueless as usual.**

**"Yep, maybe it's a bit sad that Itachi died, I had to clear things with him first, plus now I'm stuck with you and his little damn brother with their crap about destroying Konoha!! un"**

**"His little brother? Where the heck did he come from? I haven't been gone that long yet!! "**

**"Well, you missed a lot. The Akatsuki is no longer the same as we knew it. I think Pein-sama is trying to get rid of us!! But don't worry he will beg us when he see how useless that kid and his damn followers are !! Un", smirking again…**

**"Great", I sighed " That's exactly what i needed" i continued.**

**Deidara kept staring at me, he never saw me in such state before. He wasn't worried , worried was not the word to describe what was on his mind. He knew there was something else but knowing my nature, he knew that asking ME about it will do him no good, and I wasn't going to talk either... not today, not tomorrow...**

**"So are you going back to the hideout?" he said standing up.**

**"No", I ANSWERED STRICTLY.**

**"Are you staying here then? ", he replied back.**

**"No", with the same emotionless face.**

**"Then what the heck are you planning to do? "**

**"I dunno…"**

**We went into a dead silence; I even started to think that he was gone.**

**The wind was blowing again, no signs of shiny morning yet, just another sleepless night...**

**" Well , at least you should have this , it's not a very good idea to stay like this in such a cold weather, un!", and suddenly out of nowhere, he threw his cloak on me, I stayed surprised for a while , I mean Deidara ... being sweet ?**

**"Arigato", almost whispering**

**"Yeah no problem " almost whispering**

**I was holding very tight to his cloak. Maybe I was freezing more than I knew. I heard his footsteps as he walked away...**

**"And yeah by the way, I'm not going to the stupid hideout, just don't go there looking for me okay?! ", he said yelling from afar ~**

**"Then where are you going?! ", I asked curiously**

**"Nowhere specific, it's not a crime to walk around un!!"**

**"I guess not ", I smiled , for real.**

**He really wasn't willing to open up any conversations with me. He just kept walking. Maybe talking to the depressed me wasn't such a good idea.**

**"Matte!! ", I said loudly.**

**He turned his head and he saw me running towards him. I stood in front of him trying to put on a decent smile on my face. His features has the same expression. Maybe he was expecting me to follow him...**

**"Nany? "**

**"I'm going with you!!", some excitement showed in my tone as I smiled**

**He smiled back. Maybe he finally recognized this person in front of him ,**

**"Yeah whatever, un ", he walked as I followed him ,**

**"but its gonna be your treat !! "**

**He only looked at the sky and said "un!!" Maybe he was praying for me to vanish or something, I wished for that too...**

**Now to think about it ... Deidara changed too, so did I ... ~**

**Arigato = Thank you**

**Matte = Wait**

**Nanny = What**

**––––• (-• Plain Black •-) •––––**


End file.
